I think I
by g r i m x v a n i t y
Summary: He was the ultimate playboy that wanted to find true love.  She was a quiet girl who got picked on and taken advantage of.  By a strange twist of Fate, they meet.  Can they survive a scandal?
1. Devil

I think I…

**By: Bernadette**

**Title: **I think I…

**Pairings:** Odd/Aelita

**Squeamish:** Nothing that'll totally blow. Only except that Odd's a ladykiller and a bit of a pervert.

**Rating:** Currently rated "T" for suggestive themes, choice of words and words altogether.

**Dedication:** No one in particular, unless you want the story to be dedicated to yourself, please review or send me a PM concerning it. So right now this story is currently dedicated to the readers.

**Author's Note:** This is totally AU. No super computer or anything. It's solely about drama and whatnot. I hope you like it and encourage me as I write this story, even though it's not highly recognized.

**Summary:** Odd's the all-time player at his boarding school and everyone knows it. Even though he's got it good with all the pretty little girls in his school (adding the young, weakly informed and naïve teachers to the list) Odd's still not happy with the progress he's getting with all of the relationships. Recently, his mother's sister had visited Japan and got married to a widowed man and gained a daughter in the process. Thinking that her new family should get accustomed with the rest of the family, Odd's aunt decides to move back to France ( I think that's where Lyoko takes place at) to introduce them to Odd and his family. Complications arise and jealously flares. What will they do next?

Odd – 16

William – 17

Yumi – 17

Ulrich – 16

Jeremy – 16

Aelita – 15

**Chapter 1:**Devil May Care.

"Damn Odd, how many girls did you date so far? I mean—your list of ex-girlfriends are never ending, it's like every time we turn around you get a new girlfriend and don't get me started on how many times you got laid by your never-ending streams of girlfriends," William questioned chuckling madly. He glanced at the blonde-haired Italian beside him and smirked.

"It's all about knowing the right things to say and making sure that they know that you love them; even if you really don't," Odd said smoothly, crossing his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and leaned back, his feet on top of the science table. The chair tilted back slightly, the only thing maintaining balance was the two rear legs.

"ODD!"

A loud smack of a ruler connecting to the table rang loudly throughout the chattering class. Odd, a bit taken aback by the sudden noise, fell out of his chair and on his side. He clutched his hip and moaned.

"Pain. Pain…" he murmured rubbing the sore spot with his hand.

"Mr. Robbia! I understand that you understand and have studied everything necessary for the upcoming test? And what about the necessities for the project due in the next two weeks," the attractive looking adult questioned crossing her arms in front of her chest.

She was a fairly tall woman, about 5'7 feet with a slim and slender physique. Her long brown hair was pulled neatly into a sleek ponytail, tickling the exposed skin on her neck. She wore a formal attire, consisting of a baby blue button up shirt and a 100 black cotton skirt that stopped to her knees. Her skin was flawless, tanned softly with not a single blemish in place. Her full, red lips pulled into a displeased frown as she stared down at the blonde teenager on the floor. Without any more fancy words, she was gorgeous.

The class silenced after the teacher's sudden outburst, their attentions solely on the blonde and their teacher.

"Jeez, I got everything under control, from the studying to the project. Don't worry about it, how'd you think I passed all of my previous classes?" Odd questioned. He retracted his leg and placed his arm on his kneecap. He cocked up an eyebrow and grinned at the angry brunette.

The woman could do nothing except shake her head in annoyance and turn away from the cheeky teenager. She emitted a short sigh before heading towards the blackboard once more.

"I hope, that's true, 'cause if you fail my class then we'll be seeing more of each other in summer school and that's something I don't want to happen," she paused, "and please refrain from talking such … well-you-know what I'm talking about, if you really need to talk about them, then please talk after class. I don't want to go home with a mind full of unwanted conversations on my mind."

"Yeah sure," Odd said smirking. He stared at her retreating form, leaning over to the side trying to catch a better view. He placed his thumb on his lower lip and brushed it off to the side. It was finished once she turned around. He pushed himself off of the ground and pulled his upturned chair off of its back. Flopping on the chair he gave William a mischievous smile and pulled a dumdum out of his pocket. Peeling the wrapper off of the cherry-flavored dumdum, he popped it into his mouth.

"What're you smiling about?" William whispered, leaning on the desk to look at the flaxen-haired Italian.

"Ms. Sampson has a nice ass," Odd said chuckling.

000000

"Aelita, please calm down…they're going to love you."

"But auntie…I can't help but feel…a little uneasy, they're going to be my new family and I don't want to give them a bad impression or anything…" the pink-haired teenager replied staring out the window of the airplane. She felt the woman's hand over hers, the comforting sensation filling her uneasiness just a bit. The girl's attention snapped to the woman sitting beside her.

"They're good people, just be who you are…they'll love you without a doubt. You don't have to worry about making a good or bad impression on them, 'cause since they're gonna be family, then they're gonna forgive and forget, no matter how silly the situation is," the raven-haired woman said. She gave the younger girl a reassuring smile and a hand squeeze.

"Thank you auntie, you're a really nice stepmom, I'm glad Daddy chose you to be with," Aelita said softly. The elder woman couldn't help but be taken aback by her kind words. Her emerald-green eyes sparkled and she engulfed Aelita in the best side-seat hug she could muster.

"I'm so happy that you're accepting me into your life so suddenly, once we get there, let's have some time to ourselves and I'll go ahead and treat you to the best stuff at France, what do you think of that?"

"Sounds wonderful! I can't wait." Aelita replied in a light-hearted tone (she hoped) she mustered from their conversation. Even though her new stepmother was assuring her that this life introducing her and her father to Debbie Robbia's (now Debbie Hopper) other family in France, she couldn't help but feel a bit bitter about moving to a place she had no say in and uneasiness for the fact that she had to leave back what she used to know and had to jump into a new world that she had little experience in.

Aelita Hopper decided that she would try her absolute best in this new and foreign world and be happy for the sake of her newlywed father and mother, if not then just for her father. He deserved this much happiness right? Plus, they would only be in France for a little while.

With that thought in her mind, her eyes drooped, her mind succumbing to exhaustion caused by her constant worrying of the life to come.

"You gotta stop worryin' kid, or you'll have wrinkles once you hit twenty," the raven-haired woman teased, pulling the cotton blanket out of the plastic package the flight attendant had handed out to them earlier.

"How is she?"

The woman turned and smiled at the man sitting down beside her. He had a full head of grey-black hair and black beard. He had kind eyes and a soft smile. The raven-haired woman nodded and placed her head on his shoulder. She frowned slightly, creases of skin folding right on her forehead as she did so.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore Franz, I don't want Aelita to have the same life she had back in Japan so that's why I introduced the subject of going to France to meet my sister and her family to get a taste of the Robbia life. But seeing her reaction right now and the white lies… I'm not so sure anymore she seems to be very scared to be moving to a place she never showed interest in before," she murmured.

"What makes you think she's hesitant of moving to France?"

"It's a woman's instinct to pick up emotions from their children, even if they aren't related by blood. I don't want to push Aelita before I've even started to be her mom. I'd be depressed," the raven-haired woman replied.

Franz pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"Everything's going to be okay, she's going to be okay. She's a Hopper after all," he said light-heartedly.

_'That's what I'm a bit worried about,'_ she thought in her mind. She glanced at the sleeping girl beside her and placed her hand over hers, hoping that the warmth of her hand would give her comfort in her sleep. And you know what? It did.

000000

"Wow Odd, you were staring at a teacher's ass after she got done chewing you out?" a Japanese girl asked cocking up an eyebrow. She placed the books on the stone bench and sat beside them. She leaned back on the stone, her arms placed on the top of the stone head. She glanced at the brunette leaning on the stone foundation and back to the blonde-haired idiot drinking coffee out of a paper cup.

"So? She's pretty cute in the face and I wouldn't mind having her as a temporary girlfriend. Plus she's pretty feisty and that's a plus," Odd countered. The brown-haired male shook his head and pushed himself off of the stone wall.

"Hey Odd, has it ever occurred to you that even though she's a chick you're still basically her junior and she wouldn't dare to look at you if she wanted to keep her job," he commented airily.

Odd shrugged his shoulders and stared out into the pretty blue sky, the fluffy white clouds dragging on slowly by. Sipping the very last of his drink he tossed the paper cup in the trash bin two feet away from them.

"I'm just trynna' find true love, even if they're older than me," Odd said seriously. The two teenagers glanced at each other, both their expressions mirroring each other.

"Hooking up with every other girl and sleeping with her is your idea of finding the right girl?" the Japanese girl asked.

"Devil may care?" the Italian questioned cocking a devious smirk.

"Yeah, well some day that attitude of yours will actually get you in the worst kind of trouble if you're not careful, right Yumi?" the cool brunette said, turning to the Japanese girl for a bit of back up.

"Ulrich's right, you should be careful just in case something like "karma" happens to come by," Yumi said brushing a stray lock of her black hair out of her face.

"You guys are such party-poopers, whatever karma wants to throw at the Almighty Odd then I'll counter attack it every time, even if I do have a little scratch here and there," Odd said getting out of the bench.

"Well, I gotta' go home, my folks said they have some surprise for me."

"See ya'."

"Bye."

000000

"Maaaa! I'm home." Odd's voice rang out into the seemingly quiet house of his parents. He tossed his keys aside and flopped on the nearest couch. Grabbing the remote from the coffee table, he flipped the television on. He surfed the channels, yawning and commenting at each show that managed to turn up.

"Maaa!" Odd called out once again. He pouted, turned the TV off for the lack of good shows and threw the remote at the foot of the couch.

"They call me to surprise me and here I am…waiting with no surprise waiting for me," Odd said under his breath. He tucked his arms under his head and stared at the peach-colored ceiling. He swung his leg over his knee, letting it sway a bit.

"They won't mind if I take a little nap," he said releasing a yawn. He stretched out in the couch and rolled over on his side. His eyes slowly drooped as he silently surrendered into exhaustion.

"ODD!"

Odd snapped out of the sleepy trance and fell out of the couch, his head connecting to the carpeted floor. He moaned and rubbed his head.

"Today isn't just my day, isn't it?" Odd muttered to himself.

"Odd! Come here the surprise has arrived!" Odd's mother's voice rang out into the family room. Odd moaned and pushed himself on to his feet. With his hand on the soon-to-be bump, he exited the room and headed for the front door.

"Yeah? Did you buy me some food—" Odd paused, his mother at the door alongside with a woman, a man and a girl about his age. He stared at them and his arm fell down to his side.

"Why did you bring more people to eat our food? I thought you were going to buy me something to eat," Odd said jokingly, smiling at the newcomers.

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it… I hope you like this…


	2. Princess

I think I…

**By: Bernadette**

**Title: **I think I…

**Pairings:** Odd/Aelita

**Squeamish:** Nothing that'll totally blow. Only except that Odd's a ladykiller and a bit of a pervert.

**Rating:** Currently rated "T" for suggestive themes, choice of words and words altogether.

**Dedication:** No one in particular, unless you want the story to be dedicated to yourself, please review or send me a PM concerning it. So right now this story is currently dedicated to the readers.

**Author's Note:** This is totally AU. No super computer or anything. It's solely about drama and whatnot. I hope you like it and encourage me as I write this story, even though it's not highly recognized. I think after my first chapter, they will be limited, but they will be consistent, okay? Probably once every week, it will start after this chapter gets sent out. :P

**Summary: **Odd's the all-time player at his boarding school and everyone knows it. Even though he's got it good with all the pretty little girls in his school (adding the young, weakly informed and naïve teachers to the list) Odd's still not happy with the progress he's getting with all of the relationships. Recently, his mother's sister had visited Japan and got married to a widowed man and gained a daughter in the process. Thinking that her new family should get accustomed with the rest of the family, Odd's aunt decides to move back to France ( I think that's where Lyoko takes place at) to introduce them to Odd and his family. Complications arise and jealously flares. What will they do next?

Odd – 16

William – 17

Yumi – 17

Ulrich – 16

Jeremy – 16

Aelita – 15

**Previously on chapter one:** "But I can't help but feel a bit uneasy." Aelita Hopper's father just recently married and is moving from Japan to France to meet the other family.

"Did you buy me some food?" Odd Robbia's idea of a good surprise is something good to eat, but in turn, actually receives a new uncle and a new cousin.

**Chapter 2 **Pink-haired brat?

"Wow, your house looks pretty Aunt Robbia," Aelita said breathlessly. She peered out from the car window and saw the once miniscule brown-roofed house grow within seconds. The house was petite and had a limited amount of a front yard and from what she could see from the side, they had a fairly good amount of a backyard.

Pulling the handle and pushing the door open, she saw that the house was identical to the house beside it but had a much more well-kept yard and a miniature garden at the porch. A dark blue convertible with a purple stripe running horizontally through its door was parked in the driveway taking up most of the space. Aelita smiled absent-mindedly and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Honey? There's nothing scary here, 'cept well maybe my son Odd."

Aelita glanced behind her; it was her stepmother's sister. She had long wavy blonde hair that stopped a little past her shoulders. Accompanying her blonde hair was the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen on any person that she met. She was a total French Barbie doll. Aelita smiled at the woman and nodded her head.

"It's not that, your house is really beautiful is all," Aelita commented adjusting the backpack strap. It was a little heavy, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"Do you need any help with that Aelita?" Franz called out from the other side of the car.

"No, I'm okay Daddy. Thank you though," Aelita said shaking her head.

"Hey Aelita, Odd's already home. So, I'll introduce you two, okay?" the blonde-haired beauty said releasing Aelita's hold on the two suitcases and carrying them for herself. She smiled reassuringly at her and headed towards the door, the house keys clanging together rather loudly.

Aelita grabbed a backpack and another suitcase from the car and hurried after her aunt. Aelita grunted, pulling the loose strap of her backpack on her shoulder. Her father and her stepmother followed after her, both carrying their own share of suitcases, backpacks and a box.

"Dad, do you need any help with that?" Aelita questioned at the doorway, pointing at the box. Franz shook his head and heaved the box up to get a better grip.

"I've got it Aelita," he answered. Aelita nodded her head and stared over her aunt's shoulder. Twisting the key in the hole, she pushed the door open.

"ODD!!"

Aelita shrank back, a bit taken aback from the sudden outburst. She stared at her aunt's back, a bit confused on why she would yell her son's name so loudly. She shook her head, probably he was upstairs and the rooms were soundproof thus causing her to yell so loudly.

"Odd! Hey, you guys can come in, sorry 'bout the yelling, sometimes that boy just doesn't listen when I call," she explained, ushering them in the house. Franz and Debbie nodded, Debbie giggling just a bit.

"Seems like your kid's a bit of a hardhead," Debbie whispered, enough for her to be heard.

"You can say that again," the blonde said nodding her head vigorously. Aelita stuck close to her father, clinging on his arm. The elder man nodded his head and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"You're going to be fine, don't worry," he said soothingly. He ran his hand through her pink hair and smiled. She returned his smile and nodded her head.

"The surprise has arrived! Odd!"

"Yeah, did you buy me some more food—?"

Aelita paused, seeing a blonde-haired male enter the hallway. He leaned on the doorway the light behind him illuminating his frame. He had blonde hair with a purple streak running down the front. Judging from the outline of his clothes and how they hung on his body, he had a pretty thin, svelte frame. By the way he carried himself and the way he first appeared, Aelita coulen't help but think that his attitude was a bit..playful? Aelita guessed it came with the attractive features he had.

_'This is Odd? He seems nice…'_ Aelita thought to herself, wedging herself behind her father and the door. She didn't want to be the one to be beside her aunt or that means she would be the first one to be introduced.

"Aww, why'd you bring more people to eat my food? We need more food to feed me," he said in what Aelita presumed to be in a joking manner. Aelita chuckled lightly, a bit amused to see such a thin boy ask for some food.

"Odd…" his mother said warningly, giving him a brief but solid stare, "this is your aunt Debbie and her new husband Franz Hopper. They'll be staying with us for awhile so treat them _nicely._"

Since, she emphasized greatly on how "nicely" he was to treat them, Aelita silently wondered what type of person this Odd character was, and she hoped that he wasn't going to be a mean cousin. That would be terrible to have someone teasing her and making fun not her again. It wouldn't be a very pleasant place to be around in if that happened.

"Yeah, I know." He turned away, waving his hand behind him.

"ODD! Wait, there's someone else I want you to meet. This," she sidestepped towards Franz and lightly grabbed Aelita by her shoulders and jutted the girl in front of her, "is Aelita Hopper. She's your new cousin and she'll be attending at Kadin along with you, so please take good care of her Odd."

Aelita glanced up at her aunt and glanced at Odd. He stared right back at her, this funny look on his face. His arm reached over the back of his head, rubbing it slightly. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Well Princess, you're stuck with a devil of a cousin, I'll tell you that much," he said after a moment's silence.

Aelita cocked her head to the side, a bit confused of why he just said that. She frowned and looked at him questioningly. To answer her curious looks, he simply smiled and stepped forward, inclining his head to look up at her. Oh, so he was a little shorter than her?

"Name: Odd Della Robbia. Age: 16. Specialties: Eating, pulling pranks, working on music, film, drawing and other forms of art and skateboarding. Hobbies: Same thing as Specialties. Interests/Likes: Girls, food, sleeping, Kiwi and cute girls (such as yourself.) Dislikes: Being called scrawny when I'm obviously svelte." The blonde-haired male said in a puff of breath.

"Umm," Aelita could only utter as she was attacked by a barrage of what seemed to be a personality quiz. She stared at his murky blue eyes; they seemed to gleam with such devious intent as she kept the gaze. It was like she was drawn to his charismatic personality and appearance, even if she just met him for the first time in her life.

"ODD! She's not one of your many girls that you got and show-off too," his mother said warningly. She said it too sudden and too abruptly that it broke the magic that Aelita felt for a single moment. She broke his gaze and looked down, a bit intimidated by this boy.

Everything seemed to insinuate that she was going to have trouble with this one.

_'I suppose this is going to be a rather interesting start of a new life' _Aelita thought to herself, looking at her fumbling hands.

If she only looked up, she would see that strange and somewhat hungry look in Odd's eyes. If she only looked she would see the trouble and the mess she would get into. _If_ she only looked, she would avoid the one thing that would benefit her in the future. But alas, if all stories had a boring plotline like that, then what's the point of reading? (or living for that matter?)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Honestly that was the shortest amount of time that I've ever updates. Please do enjoy and don't forget to review after you read. It's a really good thing to review 'cause it motivates the writer to write some more. 


	3. Joking

I think I…

By: Bernadette

**Title: **I think I…

**Pairings:** Odd/Aelita

**Squeamish:** Nothing that'll totally blow. Only except that Odd's a ladykiller and a bit of a pervert.

**Rating:** Currently rated "T" for suggestive themes, choice of words and words altogether.

**Dedication:** No one in particular, unless you want the story to be dedicated to yourself, please review or send me a PM concerning it. So right now this story is currently dedicated to the readers.

**Author's Note:** This is totally AU. No super computer or anything. It's solely about drama and whatnot. I hope you like it and encourage me as I write this story, even though it's not highly recognized. I think after my first chapter, they will be limited, but they will be consistent, okay? Probably once every week, it will start after this chapter gets sent out. :P

**Summary: **Odd's the all-time player at his boarding school and everyone knows it. Even though he's got it good with all the pretty little girls in his school (adding the young, weakly informed and naïve teachers to the list) Odd's still not happy with the progress he's getting with all of the relationships. Recently, his mother's sister had visited Japan and got married to a widowed man and gained a daughter in the process. Thinking that her new family should get accustomed with the rest of the family, Odd's aunt decides to move back to France ( I think that's where Lyoko takes place at) to introduce them to Odd and his family. Complications arise and jealously flares. What will they do next?

Odd – 16

William – 17

Yumi – 17

Ulrich – 16

Jeremy – 16

Aelita – 15

**Previously on chapter two:** "My interest includes cute girls (such as yourself.)" Odd just laid the moves on his cousin and seems to have sparked trouble at first glance.

"Ano…" Aelita shrank back, a bit shocked by his forward behavior. She doesn't know what he's up to and that scares her.

**Words to watch out for:**

**Ittekimasu****: Traditionally used in all (I suppose) homes of Japan. Means "I'm off"**

**Itterashai****: Traditionally used in response for ****ittekimasu****. Means "Please return safely."**

**Ano: ****In**** the story, this words is used as "Umm…" and in other ways means as in "excuse me"****. Or in third-person "person over there" but as you can clearly see, that is not the meaning in this chapter. I****s a shy manner and (I think) is also said "****ano****-san" in a much more polite manner.**

**Chapter 3:** Just joking

Odd's eyes raked all over her body, noting how tiny and fragile she is compared to him. She was cute, _really_ cute. He wouldn't dare strip her of that title. But hey, to Odd, every girl that walked passed him looked cute. This pink-haired chick didn't at all look interesting to him, but someone to screw around with, someone to tease. Odd didn't think much of her, she was young compared to him and he preferred women around his age or older. It was cute though, seeing such a girl acting so shy and so oblivious. It made him a little ticked though, what type was she? One of those girls who acted like a nice girl in front of adults and a brat once they're gone? Maybe, but she was still a girl and it's common courtesy to be the nice alpha male.

He ushered that thought out of his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. He approached her in a sly manner, a devious smirk in place of his thin but luscious pink lips.

_'Let's see how she would react to this,'_ Odd thought silently.

"Name: Odd Della Robbia. Age: 16. Specialties: Eating, pulling pranks, working on music, film, drawing and other forms of art and skateboarding. Hobbies: Same thing as Specialties. Interests/Likes: Girls, food, sleeping, Kiwi and cute girls (such as yourself.) Dislikes: Being called scrawny when I'm obviously svelte." Odd said in a puff of breath. He cocked his head to the side and watch her expression turn from shy and reserved to even shyer and confused one. He could've laughed, but it was funnier when the person slowly tries to digest his bold and straightforward behavior.

"Um…" she murmured. In response to his sudden…sudden statement, she shrank back, her hand pulled close to touch her rosy pink lips. Lips, which Odd presumed that had never been touched by any other human being 'sides herself.

"ODD!" Odd turned to face his mother, his lips pulled into a strange pout. He wasn't listening to whatever this old bag was saying; she was always getting on his case for getting a girlfriend. He didn't know why she was even bothered with him screwing around with them, wasn't it better that screwing over Ulrich or something? In Odd's mind, she shoulder be glad that he liked girls and not the other way around. Sure his mom was upset and ashamed that he had more than girlfriend or switched up his girlfriends once every week, but that wasn't her problem. He didn't have any babies or anything of that sort running around. He knew how to work the game, and he was good at it.

"Well Princess, it's nice to meet you, now please remember everything that I just told you because I'm not going to repeat it. Think of what just happened to be a speed introduction, don't think much into it. I'm pretty sure in a few days time you'll be used to me," Odd said rolling his eyes at his mother's earlier rant.

"Now, it's time for me to give this pretty girl a tour of the school and we'll be home around eight o'clock—"

"Odd no." The older blonde-haired woman stared down at the boy, her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion. Odd inwardly sighed; his mother honestly thought that he was going to lay it good on her when this was his first meeting with this _girl_.

"She's my cousin, I promise I won't do anything to her," Odd said boldly, plucking his car keys from the table in the hallway. His mother flushed an attractive hue of red before ushering the other two adults in.

"Well, it seems like Odd has it all covered and if you let Aelita, he can show her the dorms and those now famous teenage hangouts," the blonde started out, placing her hand on their backs. Odd chuckled quietly, his mother was such a riot when Odd embarrassed her and made them seem like a family of disordered issues. Odd found out that even though he lived a lifestyle on not caring what others may think or say about him, his mother lived a totally opposite life. Whatever though, it's not like Odd cared.

"It's no problem. Aelita do you mind? It'll be a very benefiting if you go out and make friends now," her father said encouragingly, nodding his head.

"Plus, maybe you'll find a spot where you and I can 'hang out'," Debbie added, giving her stepdaughter an encouraging smile. Odd watched the pink-haired girl, watching her exchange looks with her father and stepmother and finally to him.

"If it's not going to be a difficulty," she paused, "I suppose I wouldn't mind."

Odd grinned and placed his arm around the girl's neck, pulling her back. He heard her emit a small gasp and his grin grew.

"Heh. I don't bite Princess," he whispered through his grin. He said it so low not even the adults heard him, anyways why would he want them to hear? It was meant for her ears only.

"…"

"Well, we'll be going now!" Odd said winking and pulling Aelita by the neck.

"I—ttekimasu!" Aelita called out.

"Itterashai," Franz replied that smile still on his lips. Odd felt her nod her head, but with his arm around her neck, she had a limited amount of space to move. Odd chuckled and pulled the door behind them.

Odd retracted his arm and twirled the keys on his forefinger. He smiled and jabbed the keys into the keyhole of his blue convertible. Aelita stood on the sidewalk, looking a bit lost with her hands clasped in front of her. Pulling the door open, Odd slipped into the driver's side, one of his legs hanging out.

"Whacchu waiting for? Get in the passenger side," Odd said glancing at her. Aelita nodded her head and hurriedly rushed over the passenger side, pulling the door open and slipping inside. The car doors slammed shut, the engine rumbling in their ears. Odd glanced over at Aelita, now noticing how much she resembled those girls from those sitcoms and childish cartoons he watched in his spare time. A burgundy jumper-skirt that stopped right above her knee (a little up her thigh when she sat) and a sweater that covered most of her skin.

_'Oh no fun, I'm glad she's cute and all, but would it kill her to be just a little sexy?'_ he thought to himself, his lips scrunched up to the side of his face. He stared down at her chest area and squinted.

_'Is there anything there at all?'_ he whispered-thought to himself. He stared at her, his face contorted into a deep sense of debate. Was it the layers of clothing she was wearing that made it seem like nothing was there…? Or was there nothing there to begin with? Damn.

"Anou…" Odd heard her murmur. He glanced up at her, seeing the half of her face. And from that half he saw her alabaster-colored skin turn into the lightest shade of pink he has ever seen. She was so pale, were all Japanese girls this pale?

"Yo," he replied, placing his arm on the headrest and checking out the road for incoming and outgoing cars. There was one.

"Were you staring…at me just now?" she questioned. She peeked at him and looked down at her fumbling hands. She was so innocent. He wondered how she managed to maintain that child-like innocence, usually that breaks once you hit puberty and Odd hit his way earlier.

_'__Haha__, so she knew?'_ Odd shook his head and backed his car up, only turning to face her when he finally got out of the driveway.

"Don't get too conceited, we've just met and I know I'm gorgeous and all but we're _cousins,_ too bad though, I'd totally make you my girlfriend if you weren't." Odd joked. A small smirk placed itself on his lips and he looked over at her. She was shaking. Laughter emitted out of Odd and he shot her a reassuring smile. She was _really_ cute and she was going to be _really_ fun to mess around with.

"Just joking. You're cute and all, but only like a cousin, you know?" he said his laughter simmering down to chuckles. He felt her gaze glancing him over and a few strained giggles came out of her as well.

"Yes, just joking." He heard her say softly. Odd couldn't help but agree; after all he couldn't see himself actually liking her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Well since Halloween is drawing near, I thought why not send an early update? And believe me, if it wasn't Halloween you all would wait unti l this Thursday Eastern time. So, I hope to hear some reviews please and the other story will be updated later. For now, review and I think I'll give you all another Happy Halloween chapter if you do so. Please and thank you.**


	4. Meanings

I think I…

By: Bernadette

**Title: **I think I…

**Pairings:** Odd/Aelita

**Squeamish:** Nothing that'll totally blow. Only except that Odd's a ladykiller and a bit of a pervert.

**Rating:** Currently rated "T" for suggestive themes, choice of words and words altogether.

**Dedication:** No one in particular, unless you want the story to be dedicated to yourself, please review or send me a PM concerning it. So right now this story is currently dedicated to the readers.

**Author's Note:** This is totally AU. No super computer or anything. It's solely about drama and whatnot. I hope you like it and encourage me as I write this story, even though it's not highly recognized. In this chapter, since Aelita is originally from Japan (how'd I get that? Odd said she was in Italy (or Sweden) and Yumi said she was from Japan. If Aelita was in Japan there would be more than enough reason for her and Yumi to actually have a conversation, you know?

**Summary: **Odd's the all-time player at his boarding school and everyone knows it. Even though he's got it good with all the pretty little girls in his school (adding the young, weakly informed and naïve teachers to the list) Odd's still not happy with the progress he's getting with all of the relationships. Recently, his mother's sister had visited Japan and got married to a widowed man and gained a daughter in the process. Thinking that her new family should get accustomed with the rest of the family, Odd's aunt decides to move back to France ( I think that's where Lyoko takes place at) to introduce them to Odd and his family. Complications arise and jealously flares. What will they do next?

Odd – 16

William – 17

Yumi – 17

Ulrich – 16

Jeremy – 16

Aelita – 15

**Previously on chapter three:** "…but we're cousins." Odd's keeps on teasing his cousin and seems to have so much fun in it. What's his motive?

"Yes, just joking." Aelita seems a little disturbed on how her new cousin seems to treat her, but is that the only reason that she's a bit too shy around him?

**Words to watch out for:**

**Chapter 4** Meanings

Aelita couldn't believe her ears. He…this boy, this boy who happens to be her cousin was teasing her! In the most weirdest way possible! She stared at her fumbling hands, a habit she developed when she was feeling an assortment of feelings or just the obvious 'shocked and at a loss of what to say' type. Even if he was just joking, it was so weird to hear someone joke so openly about those type of things. Sure in Japan there had been cases like those and they even published manga of those types of genres. The manga that centered on this incestuous type of romance that took the party _and_ the cake was the one called "Boku Soru wa Imouto" or something around that title. Aelita shivered once she realized how intense the siblings' relationship was, plus they were actual blood-related twins! She didn't know what went through the manga artist's head at that moment, but after that manga, Aelita felt as if she was mentally scarred.

_'But, that was only a manga, this is real life…but there are so many people that say those types of things. What happens if…I'm not real and I am in a manga or something?'_ Aelita thought frantically, faintly hearing the blonde-haired boys' assurance that he was simply kidding around and there was no reason for him to be physically and emotionally attracted to her. That gave a little bit of relief, but they weren't biologically related, they were only related through those papers her father and stepmother signed. Other than that, they had nothing binding them from actually loving each other, except of course taboo and whatnot.

_'Aelita, please be rational, this type of thinking isn't doing much good, anyways, I'm a careful girl and even though it's judging at first glance I'm not the suitable girl for Odd-kun. Odd-kun seems to like girls that are frivolous and rather like those ganguro girls at Arashii High. Plus, we're cousins just like he said; he's not a devil-type, well he never said that directly, and he said I was stuck with a devil of a cousin, but he honestly couldn't be, like that…'_ Aelita paused and stole a glance at the blonde Italian, watching him slowly lick his lips, _'Right?'_

"So Princess, why'd your dad marry my aunt? She's loud and once was a party girl, it's hard to picture her with your dad since he looks all calm and stuff, and he looks like one of those college professors."

Snapping out of her reverie, Aelita faced Odd, her expression wide and oblivious. He stared at her with a slighted expression; as if he was amused and annoyed that she wasn't exactly paying any attention to him. She nodded her head and stared out the window, she didn't feel completely at ease around him just yet, exposure to people like him could sometimes result in catastrophes.

"Father met her out on the street, crying her eyes out. Her friends had been secretly going out with her boyfriend of two years and she was going out with him for about …" Aelita paused, racking her mind for how many months did the woman go out with him.

"Six months." Odd offered both hands on the wheel and his eyes on the street. Aelita glanced at him and nodded her head. "Right, it was six months."

"After talking out her relationship problems they've kept in contact for the time-being and as time progressed, they both grew on each other," Aelita concluded. She stared at the rearview mirror, seeing a yellow Volkswagen follow close behind them. Twiddling with her burgundy-colored jumper, she felt the wind caress her roughly, the wind blowing her short hair in directions it was shortly limited to.

"Why'd you ask?" Aelita found herself asking. Well, she was curious, she heard Aunt Debbie talking on the phone to someone and Aelita thought that Odd's mother passed it on to the rest of the household.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear what actually happened. I thought it would be something else, but they both sound the same," Odd said glancing at her for a split second before turning his attention back on the road. Aelita nodded, that was true…her father—at first had trouble telling her the actual story. Maybe he thought she wasn't old enough to know? Well, Odd was older but only by a year, he was older, so wouldn't they tell him the full story?

_'Ahh…too many useless thoughts it's all and done with,'_ Aelita shook her head. Why was she getting all worked up over just a past thing? Was she too nervous to be around her new cousin that she felt like she needed to get her mind out of her current position? It certainly sounds like it, but Odd-kun was being so nice to her and making conversation with her that she felt a little guilty for thinking he was like one of those people back in Japan.

"Odd-kun, where are we going?" Aelita questioned, turning to face the blonde-haired Italian.

"Hmm? –kun?" Odd questioned, turning away from the road slowly to face her. He snapped his head back on to the road as the car beside them beeped.

"Oh that…" Odd interrupted her.

"Yeah, there were other words you said when we left the house. Something with a "I" and the other was with a "I" too. What is that? Japanese or something?" Odd asked. Aelita looked at him and nodded her head.

"You're right, it is Japanese. "Ittekimasu" as you heard me say earlier means "I'm leaving" and what my father said in response was "Itterashai" and that means "Please return safely"," Aelita explained, placing her hand on her ear, trying to keep her hair in place.

"Oh that's cool. But," Odd paused, "what does –kun mean?"

"As in Odd-kun?" Aelita heard a "mhm" in response and she stared out at the blue sky, "-kun is extension of a persons' name and it is usually used for the guys. The meaning in English is "Mr."

"Oh I see, I see," Odd murmured nodding his head, "are there other meanings?"

"Yes, it's also used for male pets," Aelita replied, not thinking of how that sounded to Odd. Aelita stared at Odd, his eyes bulging a little and his expression a little bit crossing the line of "WTF" as she seen many people explain it. Aelita didn't get it, it was used for male pets, and there was nothing wrong with that, right?

* * *

Author's Note: 

Wow, another chapter since yesterday. You people have a way for an author to update as fast as they can. Maybe it's because that it's closing in on Halloween and the other holidays that I decided to be nice. Maybe you'll re-read "I think I" out of boredom on waiting those little brats (like those little girls that have been wearing the last installation of this era's "advertising for kid pornography" I mean honestly, fishnets and corsets? What's going through the minds of people these days? Nothing productive is coming out of today's television 'cept Animal Planet"

Oh well, just do the favor and review this poor soul's chapter and just maybe I'll update on Halloween night. :


	5. Maybe

I think I…

By: Bernadette

**Title: **I think I…

**Pairings:** Odd/Aelita

**Squeamish:** Nothing that'll totally blow. Only except that Odd's a ladykiller and a bit of a pervert.

**Rating:** Currently rated "T" for suggestive themes, choice of words and words altogether.

**Dedication:** No one in particular, unless you want the story to be dedicated to yourself, please review or send me a PM concerning it. So right now this story is currently dedicated to the readers.

**Author's Note:** This is totally AU. No super computer or anything. It's solely about drama and whatnot. I hope you like it and encourage me as I write this story, even though it's not highly recognized. In this chapter, since Aelita is originally from Japan (how'd I get that? Odd said she was in Italy (or Sweden) and Yumi said she was from Japan. If Aelita was in Japan there would be more than enough reason for her and Yumi to actually have a conversation, you know?

**Summary: **Odd's the all-time player at his boarding school and everyone knows it. Even though he's got it good with all the pretty little girls in his school (adding the young, weakly informed and naïve teachers to the list) Odd's still not happy with the progress he's getting with all of the relationships. Recently, his mother's sister had visited Japan and got married to a widowed man and gained a daughter in the process. Thinking that her new family should get accustomed with the rest of the family, Odd's aunt decides to move back to France (I think that's where Lyoko takes place at) to introduce them to Odd and his family. Complications arise and jealously flares. What will they do next?

Odd – 16

William – 17

Yumi – 17

Ulrich – 16

Jeremy – 16

Aelita – 15

**Previously on c****hapter four:** "What else does –kun mean?" "It's also used for male pets." He asked the question and she supplied the answer, but why does he seem to find that notation interesting? Aelita seems to find nothing wrong with it.

**Words to watch out for:**Ano is the Japanese term for "um"

**Chapter 5: ****Maybe**

Did she actually say that? Did she? Odd couldn't believe his ears. Well, could he believe it in the first place? Well yeah, he could believe his ears. With these ears, he heard the sweet pleasures of…wait; this wasn't the time to be thinking about that, no matter how much it could relate to what's going on right now. He shook his head and blinked. He couldn't get sidetracked, he was going to show his cousin the dormitories and meet up with Ulrich, Yumi and probably Jeremy.

"Uhh…yeah we're here," Odd mumbled, heading for the parkway. Aelita nodded, he guessed that she was confused, but if she had his mind, then she wouldn't be so confused. Odd didn't want to explain to her, she would probably grow wary of him and not trust him with stuff. Plus, she could probably be beneficial in the future, like…bailing him out of class so he can sleep some more. Yep, that would be awesome. He didn't even have to bother with explaining to Jim on where he was during class. Aelita looked like one of those good girls that he could easily take advantage of.

Did he have a conscience? No, not for people he recently met, no. Even if they were suddenly family, Odd didn't really care. Well, yes he did care, but it only varied for different people. Like Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy, well not so much Jeremy. Odd laughed, he kid, he kid, Jeremy is equally important to him as Yumi and Ulrich were. Wow, he was talking to himself and actually having fun!

_'I should do this more often,'_ he thought to himself. He turned slightly, a group of giggling girls heading their way. He smirked; let's see if Aelita can stir up a little jealousy. "Hey Aelita, don't get out, lemme get the door for you."

"Um…okay"

Odd grinned and popped out of the driver's side, sliding across the hood of his convertible over to Aelita. Clutching the warm metal handle, the blonde pulled the door open, offering his hand to the pink-haired girl. She stared at his hand for a moment before looking at him.

"Like I said before Princess, I don't bite," Odd reassured her. Aelita glanced up at him with her eyes dashing from his hands to his smiling face. Odd could tell that she was already uncomfortable being around him, but that would change, judging by his personality, Odd thought that he was a pretty easy to get along with. Well…if you exclude Sissi…

"Okay." He heard Aelita murmur. He grinned and clasped her hand firmly in his hands. The blonde Italian watched the pink-haired girl ease herself out of the passenger side, gripping her hand tightly. Backing away from the door, he slammed the door, Aelita's hand still in his clutch.

"Oh God. Naomi, it's Odd." Bingo. Odd glanced up at the group of girl goggling him, a few of them glaring at him angrily, but the majority was more of the earlier expression rather than the latter. He smiled at the girl's and sported Aelita's hand. He could feel his cousin's confused stare at the back of his head, but he didn't care, it'll be over soon. He caught the stare of the middle girl, her long black hair brushed back, parts of her hair pulled back, leaving a lump in the middle of her head. Her glasses were propped neatly on her nose; her slanted but cute brown eyes were outlined thinly by black eyeliner. She wore a slim-fitting tank top partnered up with a jean skirt and a pair of black leggings.

_'Naomi is so cute today,'_ Odd thought in his mind, chuckling. He glanced at Aelita and headed towards the girls, their fingers intertwined. The blonde felt Aelita shuffle uncomfortably, falling back behind him. Odd squeezed her hand reassuringly.

_'Just wait a little longer. I just wanna see what Naomi's gonna say. Just hold on a lil' more.'_ He waved at the group of girls with his free hand. A devious smirk plastered on his lips.

"Yo whassup, Naomi and group of Naomi," Odd said cheerfully. The girls around Naomi stared at Odd then at Aelita, a distasteful sneer on one of the girl's lips. Among the girls in that group, someone coughed a bit loudly, the girls chattering rapidly. Naomi smiled slightly and glanced at Aelita, cold and accusing they were. Aelita returned her glance, a bit intimidated by the Vietnamese girl's glare.

"Hey Odd! What's up?" Naomi asked happily, easing her way out of her group of chattering girls. Odd grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. He wrung his hand free out of Aelita's loose grasp and placed his arm around her shoulders, tugging her close to him.

"Just showing this beautiful girl around campus, she's gonna be boarding once her papers get fixed and stuff and then after that, she and I are gonna check out Tropical Café and grab us some smoothies," Odd said winking at Naomi. The girls in her group stared at each other, their eyes widening just a bit, a few putting their hands against their mouth to muffle a 'O M G, I told you' which Odd heard perfectly well.

"Oh…oh really? That's pretty cool of you…for umm…for you to do." Naomi said stuttering over her words. She glanced behind her, the girls expectantly waiting for her to say some more. Odd cocked up an eyebrow and stared at Naomi, silently daring her to say some more, to say something else that'll prove to him that she's even more jealous than she is right now.

"Well, see you later Odd! C'mon girls," Naomi said hurriedly. Her group of girls rushing past Odd and Aelita, one even happened to 'bump' into her before rushing off to the chattering girls. Aelita rubbed her arm, staring back at the girls and back at Odd. Odd shrugged his shoulders, his arm still around Aelita.

"Don't worry about them, they're just jealous that's you're hanging out with the most sought-out bachelor in the whole entire in the school." Odd said pulling her into a walk.

"Anou…Odd-kun, can you please take your arm off of me?" Odd heard Aelita mumble under his arm. So the girl was playing hard to get, huh? That was kinda' weird, but Odd decided that all girls were weird and this one was probably crazed in the head or something.

_'I mean, come on! A sexy Italian blonde draping his arm around your shoulders is something every girl would want. Maybe she's testing me'_ Odd thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

**Oh jeez****, an additional 100 hits on the last chapter boosted up the story hits! Wow, that's amazing. I feel so tingly inside that people are checking out the story and/or reading it, even if they don't review. Wow! I feel so happy.**** Anyways, I don't really know how Naomi's personality is like so I'm molding her into what I think she acts like. So, if you have any information on how she acts like, then please don't hesitate to tell me otherwise. **

**On another side note, this is a pretty short chapter, but I don't care 'cause the other chapter, by them time I haveabout three plus reviews, I probably will have it finished. **

**So, I want four reviews please. I don't care which chapter. **


	6. gomen

I think I…

**Title: **I think I…

**Pairings:** Odd/Aelita

**Squeamish:** Nothing that'll totally blow. Only except that Odd's a ladykiller and a bit of a pervert.

**R****ating:** Currently rated "T" for suggestive themes, choice of words and words altogether.

**Author's Note:**

Odd – 16

William – 17

Yumi – 17

Ulrich – 16

Jeremy – 16

Aelita – 15

**Previously on c****hapter five** "Just showing this beautiful girl around campus, then we're heading for Tropical Café." Odd's just played a cruel mind-game on Naomi, one of the more prettier girls in Kadic. Though, it seems like through this little prank, Naomi doesn't seem to like Aelita. Poor girl, if she only knew about Odd, then she'd have half the mind to leave him alone.

**Words to watch out for:****Akuma is Japanese for devil, dark or monster. I can't remember, but it's one of them.**

**Chapter 6****gomenNASAI**

There were only two words to describe her new cousin, and if it was a little mean to describe him as so, but it was the truth; he's a _weird _womanizer. At first glance, Aelita inferred that he was just a really nice person (no, not really) and that he was really friendly (overly-friendly) and liked to play around (perhaps too much than needed) with other people (herself included). Aelita glanced at the blonde-haired Italian, hearing him hum to an unfamiliar song, perhaps…American?

_'Well, from what just happened in the car and what just happened right now, it seems everything that he did so far supported that he's…um'_ Aelita paused, a bit hesitant to use such a word, '_a devil?'_

Aelita nibbled on her lower lip, searching her mind for the correct term to describe her new cousin without actually…without actually making him sound like some sort of lustful pervert you find on the internet. Nothing came up, not a single synonym that would make the description seem a little more lighter, a little more kinder on Odd-kun's behalf. There was so many words that she _knew_ and so many words that she could use, but there was nothing else coming up other than 'devil'. Even if he called himself a devil, there should be some other word that would be much more rational to use and something less…less…well something other than "akuma".

"Hey, Aelita, whatcha' thinking about?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Aelita's attention reverted back her flaxen-haired cousin. He was walking backwards with his hands swaying beside his hips; he was staring right at her. Aelita faltered under his gaze, the feeling of intimidation flooding her once more. She didn't know why she felt so—so conscious being around him, because he wouldn't doing anything that would hurt her 'cause they were family, right? Aelita shook her head, what on earth was _she_ thinking? That wasn't the reason why she felt awkward around him, because he didn't do anything that would hurt her. But…there was that ugly word 'yet' that kept popping up in her mind.

"Anou, I was just wondering—are we just going to get my papers and get them signed? And after that, are we going straight home? I mean—if you have plans with your friends, I understand and I can just walk home afterwards, I've been keeping track of the stops and I think I can manage going home all right," Aelita babbled on, not really knowing what in the world she was saying. As she continued to walk on, she no longer heard Odd's tapping footsteps. Aelita turned and saw Odd staring right back her, giving her a strange look.

_'Odd-kun?'_ Aelita questioned silently.

"Ah c'mon Aelita, just 'cause it's a bit unexpected that I just got a cousin and I have to show her around campus don't mean that your dead weight. Like I told Naomi, I'm going to get your papers for Aunt Deb and Uncle Franz, take you out on your first date in France and then I'm going to introduce you to my friends," Odd said tucking his arms behind his head. He grinned at her and Aelita couldn't help but return his smile. Aelita honestly thought that he would just drop her off home after she got all of her papers, she didn't expect all of this.

_'But I like it,'_ Aelita thought quietly, thinking that this was a good change for her.

"You're family and I'ma treat you like a princess," Odd continued closing the open distance between them. He chuckled lightly and extended his arm out to her. Aelita stared at his outstretched arm, wondering if she should take it or not.

"Just take it in, it would be an apology for thinking that I would leave you behind," Odd said putting his arm out even further. He grinned at Aelita and cocked an eyebrow up expectantly. Feeling a bit guilty from before and him mentioning it too, Aelita took it.'

"You're too nice," Aelita mumbled under her breath. After all, it would be rude if she didn't take it. The blonde-haired male gave her a lopsided grin and nodded his head.

"Only to cute girls like you, deserve my attention," he said, in what Aelita presumed to be in a joking manner. Aelita giggled lightly, her head turned to the side. From there, something caught her eye. There was a girl wearing a black cropped turtleneck and snug black pants approaching them with a look of confusion mixed, with what Aelita thought to be disgust? She looked Asian, perhaps Japanese? Aelita grasped Odd's shirt, lightly tugging him.

"Odd-kun, there's this girl in dark clothing approaching us and she appears to be a bit mean," Aelita whispered in his ear. Odd nodded his head and stared down at her.

"Where is she?" Odd whispered back. He tugged Aelita out of their relaxed walk and moved in a much faster pace than before. Aelita glanced behind them, the girl jogging towards them.

"She's jogging towards us from behind and it looks like she muttering something under her breath. Do you know her?" Aelita questioned staring at the blonde-haired male. Odd glanced back behind him, Aelita guessed he knew the girl because he broke out in a dash and pulling her with him. He gripped her wrist tightly, a few chuckles emitting from him.

"O-Odd-kun?!"

"Odd! You better stop your ass right now, 'cause if you don't then I'm really going to tear you to shreds!" Aelita froze, glancing over her shoulder to see the black-clad girl chasing after them. She had a piercing glare that seemed to be drilling through Aelita. The pink-haired teenager shuddered involuntarily and felt Odd slow down to a jog.

"Aww, damn I thought that we could get away from her, but I guess I was wrong," Odd said pulling to a stop. He released Aelita's wrist and both silently awaited the girl's arrival. As she slowed down into a halt she glared angrily at Odd, an angry scowl placing itself on her lips. She placed her hands on her thin hips, and stared down at Odd.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Sorry Yumi, I was just—" Yumi broke him off.

"Sorry my ass, you know we were going to meet in front of the school around three o'clock, but here you are flirting with your new girlfriend. If I didn't catch you, then you probably would've ran off with her, am I right?" the Asian girl scoffed turning her attention at Aelita. Aelita felt an icy edge to Yumi's glare and tone of voice and for some peculiar reason, she felt as if it was directed at her rather than Odd.

"Ah Yumi—"

"So what's your name? It isn't 'Angel' or anything like that," the girl named Yumi continued on.

"Yumi, she's my cousin," Odd answered, scratching the back of his head. All at once, Yumi's cold and instigating attitude turned to one of surprised and apologetic.

"Aunt Deb (you remember her right?) went over to Japan with her ex-boyfriend for a little mini-vacation and things sorta' went to hell after that then Aelita's dad met Aunt Debs in the middle of the night, they got to know each other, got engaged and then got married." Odd said in a puff of breath. Yumi glanced his way, cocking up an eyebrow in the process.

"You know the usual," Odd added shrugging his shoulders. Yumi shook her head at the boy and turned her attention at Aelita.

"Honto ni? Nihon-jin desu ka?" Yumi asked Aelita in fluent Japanese. Aelita looked a little taken aback and nodded her head. **"Oh really?**** You're from Japan?")**

"Hai, Nihon-jin desu," Aelita answered in Japanese. Odd glanced at both girls, a puzzled look on his face. **(Yes, I'm from Japan)**

"What on earth are you guys talking about?" he asked staring wide-eyed at the girls.

"Gomen nasai!" Yumi exclaimed bowing her head to the pink-haired teenager. **("I'm sorry!)**

"Nani?" Aelita questioned confused. She stared at the Japanese girl and cocked her head to the side a bit puzzled on why she would bow to her out of nowhere. Yumi ran her hand through her dark locks and looked over to the side, an embarrassed blush creeping across her features. **(What?)**

"Eto, I was instigating you for something, is it okay if I can explain later?" Yumi asked the girl quietly. Aelita smiled brightly and nodded her head.

"Yes! English is very good to speak. Especially in front of people who don't understand Japanese," Odd exclaimed looking pointedly at the two girls. Yumi and Aelita stared at Odd and Yumi smirked.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Ishiyama Yumi desu. Doozo Yoroshiku." Yumi said bowing her head to Aelita once more. Aelita smiled and nodded her head. **(How do you do?**** I am Yumi. It's nice to meet you.)**

"Hajimemashite. Watashi no namae Hopper Aelita. Doozo Yoroshiku." Aelita replied bowing her head as well. Both girls looked at each other and broke out into a chorus of laughter. Yumi bent down to Odd's height and poked him lightly on the forehead. **(How do you do?**** My name is Aelita Hopper. It's a pleasure to meet you.)**

"Baka Odd, to understand what we're talking about, you have to take Japanese I, II and III and Asians weren't as nice as they were back in the day, so you'll be expecting a lot of work from your teacher," Yumi told him, placing her hands on her hips again. Odd released a soft-sounding moan and glanced at Aelita. He placed his arm around her neck and pulled her close.

"Well, my cousin can be my translator and that's all I need," Odd said sticking out his tongue at the Japanese girl. Yumi rolled her eyes at the blonde and clucked her tongue.

"Your cousin isn't always going to be there to translate for you. Anyways, let's hurry up and meet up with Jeremy and Ulrich," Yumi said walking past the cousins.

"Sorry Yumi, but we gotta go and pick up her stuff before we do that. We'll meet up with you and the guys later," Odd said his head motioning back to the school. Yumi nodded and waved her hand.

"Ja na Aelita. See you later Odd," Yumi called out.

"Man, don't tell me you guys are going to speak in Japanese now," Odd whined. Aelita glanced at him and smiled brightly. Even though that was a bit of an unexpected (not to mention peculiar) way for Aelita to meet someone that thought she was her cousin's girlfriend. That was an amusing and disturbing thought.

"Well, let's hurry and get those papers, then after that we can hurry up and meet with the guys," Odd said, ushering the pink-haired girl forward. The teenaged girl giggled lightly nodding her head. Even though it was a rocky start, Aelita thought that this new experience will be much more enjoyable than she first anticipated.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Personally, I'm not very fond of this chapter and I think I did the most crappiest job ever, I don't even want to proofread it because I know that this is totally not read worthy. My head was blank for this installation even though I knew this was going to be the chapter where Yumi and Aelita meet. I was very hesitant to write out this scenario and felt that this chapter is lacking and I'm usept as myself for not delivering a _good _ read for my audience. So, don't hesitate to tell me that this chapter was a load of shit, because I'll totally agree with you. :(**

**P.S. Japanese translations are in bold. I didn't want the reader to keep on scrolling up and down to read the english translation. **


End file.
